1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that includes a user interface and displays information in response to an operation by a user. More specifically, the invention relates to a user interface suitable for a display device that includes neither a keyboard nor a mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
For data input, there has been proposed a method that uses an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse or a method that uses a touch screen, a button, and a jog dial controller. In the method that uses the input device such as the keyboard or the mouse, however, operability or convenience away from home is poor. Thus, this method is not suited to use in mobile devices. Further, in the method that uses the touch screen or the like, even if the screen of a rigid device is touched, the shape of the device remains unchanged. Thus, it may be impossible to be intuitively sensed to what extent strength of the touch reflects an input operation. A challenge therefore remains for the operability of the device.
Then, there has been proposed an input interface based on a physical operation on the body of a device rather than the mouse or button (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4135487, for example, which will be hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 proposes the interface that allows data input without using a button, a pen, or other arbitrary input device. In this interface, in order to allow data input, a user interacts with the device by physically bending or distorting the housing of a device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4135487